


to the waters and the wild

by Riana1



Category: Epic (2013)
Genre: Fairy Tale Elements, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 02:11:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riana1/pseuds/Riana1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary Katherine Kennedy (7) was reported missing June 25th. She was last seen June 21st playing in the field behind her house by a local pizza deliveryman. Her father, Bomba Radcliffe (41), a former professor of biology at University of Connecticut, is being held for questioning by local authorities, pending psychiatric evaluation after calling police to report that his daughter had been abducted by fairies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [purple01_prose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple01_prose/gifts).



Mary Katherine Kennedy (7) was reported missing June 25th. She was last seen June 21st playing in the field behind her house by a local pizza deliveryman. Her father, Bomba Radcliffe (41), a former professor of biology at University of Connecticut, is being held for questioning by local authorities, pending psychiatric evaluation after calling police to report that his daughter had been abducted by fairies.

—newspaper article from the Joyce Journal June 27th

You are seven years old today, Mary Katherine.

You are waiting in the nurse’s office for your mommy to come pick up. Too much cake, the nurse clucks at you and gives you a juice box to settle your stomach.

You lie back on the plastic padded bench and stare up at the off-center kitten picture on the ceiling and try to count the pin pricks in the ceiling tiles (you find the Big Dipper easily but the other constellations are harder to remember, the city shine is too bright to go stargazing and you forget the shapes). You only had half the slice of chocolate cake before your tummy started to hurt really bad and you ended up barfing a little on Jimmy.

There is a little bit staining your shoe and you want nothing more than to curl up in your bed, hug your mommy, and never see anyone in class 3-E again because everyone will always remember the time you threw up on Jimmy five minutes to one on your birthday.

I am sorry, Mary Katherine, you are getting only two of your birthday wishes today.

***

"Hey folks, sorry traffic is going to be backed up to exit 283 because of a three car pile on Main. Reports are sketchy but at least one fatality has been confirmed.."— On the Air with Joe Sinclair, Action News recorded at 1:15 pm May 12th.


	2. Chapter 2

"Honey, are you there? Please, I need you to call me back as soon as you get this message. Anna was... Anna was... oh god.. I have Mary Katherine with me right now. She packing some clothes to come over- I need you get her father's contact information. His name is Bomba Radcliffe. B-O-M-B-A R-A-D-C-L-I-F-F-E, he lives in Connecticut. Anna, Anna is dead and I don't know what to tell Mary Katherine, I don't think she has anyone else right now. Please call me back- BEEP."

\-- (3) messages left on May, 12 

***  
You can't find your mary janes, Mary Katherine.

You looked under the bed, behind the door, and in your closet, but they are not anywhere to be found. Mrs. Bennett is in the hallway, pacing back and forth, juggling little Jamie and her phone. She came to pick up from school today- something happen to your mommy, so Mrs. Bennett came to get you like when you had a half day and your mommy had to work.

Mrs. Bennett always smells like milk and cookies and lets you play with her baby Jamie and lets you sneak an extra cookie or two at snack time even when mommy says Mary Katherine, you will ruin your appetite for dinner, only one cookie.

Except Mrs. Bennett has a weird look on her face. She keeps peeking at you when she thinks you aren't looking; maybe she can see the throw-up on your shoe and is too nice to say anything.

Maybe that is why she took you home to pack some clothes. Mrs. Bennett told you that you would be spending the night at her house, you never been to a sleepover before but some of the other girls have in your class. Maybe it is a surprise for your birthday, sleepovers don't have bedtimes or indoor voices or only one desserts, you could have ice cream for breakfast.

That is why you /need/ your mary janes.

You are dressed in your favorite pink pinafore with the white lacy socks and your bag is packed with a dozen of your favorite outfits (you don't know what you doing after the sleepover, maybe the zoo or going to the botanical garden- the hummingbirds might be there.)

You can't find your mary janes.

Your mommy and you got them last weekend- mary janes for my Mary Katherine.

Then you remember you left them in the living room, you race out, dropping your bag by the door, and spying the shiny black leather shoes under the coffee table when you hear- "Anna is dead and I don't know what to tell Mary Katherine--"

Mrs. Bennett means well, Mary Katherine, she planned on taking you over to her house and sitting you down to explain your mommy was in a car accident and won't be coming home to you. 

She did not mean for you to find out this way.

I am so sorry, Mary Katherine, but no matter the words, it does not change anything.

***

"Dr. Bomba Radcliffe, I am calling about your ex-wife Anna Kennedy and your daughter, Mary Katherine. There has been an accident with Anna, and I need to talk to you. My name is Jim Bennett, I am Anna's next door neighbor, please call me at 555-555-6477 as soon as you get this message BEEP."

"I am trying to reach Dr. Bomba Radcliffe. I need to talk to him regarding Anna Kennedy and Mary Katherine. It is urgent. My name is Jim Bennett and I can be reached at 555-555-6477. Please call me back as soon as possible BEEP."

"Dr. Bomba Radcliffe. I need to talk to a Dr. Bomba Radcliffe. This is the same number the university and Anna gave me in case of an emergency. Please it has been three days. I need someone to call me back about Dr. Bomba Radcliffe. It is about his daughter Mary Katherine. My name is Jim Bennett and I can be reached at 555-555-6477 BEEP."

"My name is Jim Beckett and I can be reached at 555-555-6477. Anna Kennedy died on the 12th and that has been a week ago. I need to talk to you about your daughter, Mary Katherine. My number is 555-555-6477 BEEP."

"Goddamm it, Mary Katherine needs her father. Anna is dead. I am calling the cops to make sure this little girl isn't an orphan. Pick up the phone. Pick up the phone- My name is Jim Beckett and I can be reached at 555-555-6477, Mary Katherine needs yo-BEEP. THIS TAPE IS FULL. PLEASE INSERT NEW TAPE NOW."

\-- (60) messages on May 19.


End file.
